


Forsaken

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Renegade [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: The Chiss Ascendancy isn't perfect, it had it's own corruption and it had traitors -- Thrawn knew that far too well. But, sometimes, the wrong person is prosecuted and pays the price, which results in his current situation.





	Forsaken

Thrawn had known of Kung'uro'nuruodo and Kthira'tavi'nuruodo, they had been half-brothers through their father -- Kung'alto'nuruodo -- who had sired the latter out of an extramarital affair. He hadn't known the former personally, but he had known Kung'uro'nuruodo professionally and it hadn't surprised him that the man would sell out his own kin for personal gain or a petty vendetta.

By the time one of Thrawn's cousins -- Thijib -- had proven Kung'uro'nuruodo's crimes against the Ascendancy to be true, it had already been far too late for thirty of their people; whom had been either assassinated or exiled. Those that had been exiled by order of the Ascendancy had refused to return home, preferring to deal with threats outside of their territory or resentment towards the Ascendancy for being so blind. 

Thrawn turned slightly to regard his companion, the man hadn't spoken a word since the stormtroopers had dragged him in, which wasn't too surprising considering the prisoner's father had always been a quiet one. The younger man's features were sharper then Thrawn's, and his eyes were far more piercing -- even if they were more Pantoran in appearance -- and very alert to his surroundings. _"You have quite an impressive record, Ranarn."_ Thrawn states thoughtfully in their native Cheunh, which earned a cold glare from the younger man.  _"Tell me, why would you abandon everything for just one man?"._

 _"Are you truly that blind, Mitth'raw'nuruodo?"_ Ranarn responds with a noticeable Pantoran accent before he let out a dark laugh.  _"You're just a puppet. Just like I was during the Clone Wars! You're on the wrong side, you fool."._

  _"Did Ratavin even tell you about the Far Outsiders?"._

 _"Father did, why do you think I joined the Mandalorians?"_ Ranarn smirked at him as he shifted in his seat, his eyes burned with the same type of resilient fire that many rebels had.  _"Nomadic warriors that span the galaxy and don't require lords or leaders to command them. Nor do they have bloodlines or a species, they can always rebuild their ranks with those who are like me. Nor even technology to survive -- they will fight with their bare hands. They are more then a people or an army, Thrawn, they're a culture. They're an idea. And not even the Far Outsiders can't kill an idea -- but ideas can most certainly kill those who try to kill the idea."._

 _"A clever plan."_ Thrawn admitted, which caused the younger hybrid to watch him warily. Ranarn's choice was rather ingenious.  _"You understand the severity of our position then. Whom do you answer to?"._

They had the same mission -- although Ranarn wasn't apart of the Ascendancy in any sense since Ratavin had been exiled before he was even conceived --  and Thrawn had yet to encounter the other outcasts or their possibly offspring.  _"My chieftain and the Mandalore."_ The younger Chiss answered before he looked towards Thrawn's art collection before looking back at Thrawn warily.  _"Your precious Empire will destroy you, Thrawn. It will take your soul and warp into something no better then what threat lingers in the outskirts of the Unknown Regions."._

_"I am aware of that, but what choice do I have? You know your father shared my views."._

Ranarn slipped back into silence, evidently agreeing with Thrawn on that as the older Chiss walked over to unlock the binders. Now he had to figure out how to use Ranarn to his advantage in this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- No, I am not shipping Mereel and Ranarn together. It's more of the Chiss being an honorary Null.
> 
> \- And Ranarn's description of the Mandalorians comes from a quote written by Karen Travis, as something Mandalore the Destroyer said. Albeit a bit redesigned, but Karen Travis still has the rights and such.
> 
> \- I just realized Kung'urama'nuruodo's core name would've been something like Nguraman.
> 
> \- Welp, the Far Outsiders/Yuuzhan Vong did get their collective butts kicked by the Mandos when the Vong attacked Mandalore. Even if a third of Mandalore's populace was wiped out, the Mandos still won.


End file.
